Marauders Discovered
by annabelthegreat
Summary: See title... The Weasley Twins, discover who the marauders are ONESHOT No slash


I own Nothing

* * *

Sitting in a room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a man, a very bored man, a very bored fugitive of a man who could not leave the confines of his detested childhood home in case he was recognised and recaptured for a crime he did not commit, but spent 12 years in a most feared place atoning for this non-existent sin of his, until he had become the first and only person to escape Azkaban and has not yet been caught by the authorities. Sitting in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld place for Sirius Black was like a nightmare, being back in this place he had once called home, where his parents had tormented him for being different and to them a 'disappointment'. He was however surrounded by teenagers, none of them his, they were the Weasley children who were still living with their parents, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, Ron's best friend Hermione Granger and his other best friend and Sirius' godson, Harry Potter. Then Sirius' old school friend Remus Lupin entered the room, a tired man, obviously suffering as the full moon drew nearer, and lycanthropy beginning to show through, this was when an important mistake was made.

"Remus" Sirius cried when his only remaining childhood friend entered the room. Remus smiled at his friend he had condemned for over a decade.

"Mr Moony will be requiring Mr Padfoot this weekend." The twins looked up in astonishment, gasping and looking to the other for confirmation of what they had heard was real, whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to hold in the laughter. Remus and Sirius, just looked on at the scene in bemusement as the Twins began;

"Pardon-"

"-We thought we heard the names-"

"-of our heroes-"

"-But you can't be them-"

"-So Sorry" The twins chorused, Remus spoke up, choking on his own laughter, as Sirius looked on, proud, but looking over at the trio of teenagers now laughing their heads off.

"Who are your heroes?" this was a bad descision.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, they have the best reputation at school, McGonagall however said that we should not try to emulate them when we asked her about them, something about, pink hair for a week?"

"Oh Yeah" Sirius guffawed, "Fourth year, it was great, wasn't it Remus?" but before Remus could answer, George piped in.

"You knew them"

"Course we did, they were in the same year as us"

"Can you tell us about them?"

"Of course," Sirius and Remus said together, eyes dancing with mischief, a look they had not held since 31st October 1981;

"What would you like to know?"

"Who they were please, Mr Moony, who was he?"

"Ah well" Remus began before he was cut off by Sirius.

"Moony was a prefect and a know it all, bested them all, and the whole year, except one lily Evans" he glanced at Harry as he said this, who smiled gratefully and his godfather "at all the exams"

"what about Wormtail?" at this Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus' moods darkened

"Wormtail, like the rat he is, betrayed the others and became a death eater, the scum" he was crying slightly now at what the rats betrayal had done to what had been one of the greatest times in all their lives.

The twins faces fell, they both thought simultaneously that that that story sounded familiar, but they couldn't place it, "what about Padfoot?" at this question Sirius perked up, but allowed Remus to explain.

"He was insane, always playing pranks or getting into trouble, I think however that it was a defence against what was happening at home" Sirius' face darkened again, thinking of his family and their mania, "I assume now, you want to know about Prongs?" remus continued as his face turned sad and clouded, lost in memory.

"Please" the twins chorused

"Well" Sirius began "Prongs was the unofficial leader and he had a crush on this girl, from first year, she hated him until 7th year when they were head boy and girl, then she saw a different side to him, she began to like him and then they went out, and finally started going out after 7 years of pestering by J-Prongs" he started, worried he had given too much away, however the twins had not noticed the slip, too enraptured in the story, "anyway, they got married and had a kid, they died" he choked "when the boy was 1 year old" here he looked to Harry, who had his head bowed, "They loved their son so much, and I hope that he knows they did and probably still do, and that the true marauders love him also." The mood was solemn now.

"when did they die? and Lily Evans? Wasn't that the name of Harrys mum, who died when THE BOY was 1! Merlins left eyelid Fred!" George cried out.

Fred began to realise, he turned to Harry, "your Dad was Prongs" at Harry's affirmation, Fred turned to his twin and said "We gave the map to the right person then Forge."

"Indeed we did Gred, indeed we did"

"wait, it was you who gave the map to Harry" at the three nods he received, he hugged the twins and said "May I introduce, Mr Moony and Mr Padfoot, at your service" he said as they bowed.


End file.
